Wenos
Wenos was a Skakdi member of the Dark Hunters. Biography During his time with the Dark Hunters, Wenos rose through the ranks with his brutality and power, earning more respect than an ordinary member, and becoming part of an elite triad. ''Double: Crime and the City When the triad was sent to the Isle of Doppel Nui, Wenos was one of the three to go, led by a Kabarn named Erok, along with [[Keizaln|"Keizaln"]]. He usually remained on the ship while ''"Keizaln", or another member under their command, would go and fight. When "Keizaln" returned one day, they spoke before Erok murdered the Voeren. A few days later, Wenos appeared on the island itself, causing damage while searching for the Toa. When the Toa arrived, they entered battle, while the Toa questioned him about "Keizaln", asking if he was a member of that same triad. Wenos confirmed it, and also mocked them when they thought "Keizaln" was the leader. To the Toa's shock, the Skakdi reported that "Keizaln" was dead. The Toa used his Elemental Powers of Stone and Fire mostly in the fight. Wenos countered by igniting his axe with Lightning properties via his vision power. When the Toa tried to use a Stone elemental punch, Wenos revealed his third power, to adapt to a foe's attack, reconstituting the impact point into stone. When the Toa tried to pour all of his power into his punches, Wenos did go down for a moment. He decided to leave for the time, rather than push it after the damage he had just taken. A few days later Wenos hired a Rakile named Velsrok to go after the Toa, offering him a place in the triad if he was successful. When Velsrok departed to do his new job, Erok questioned from the shadows if it was a good idea. Wenos believed it was, but Erok warned that if he failed, it would be on Wenos and Wenos alone. Wenos later came to Doppel Nui to stop the Musvo'wo, Opuric, from killing Linke, having figured out the Duos Stone was being used, and that Linke was one of the pair. Wenos and Opuric began a duel, which went on furiously on both ends, due to neither believing that their species could lose such a fight. In the course of the fight, Opuric inflicted a serious blow to Wenos, putting a hole in his chest from a powerful kick. Wenos continued to fight on, despite the grave wound. He managed to use his third power to stop his foe by copying the tentacle's metal point and making his body into the same material. At the end of the fight, each were ready to kill one another when the Toa intervened, attacking them both. The Toa then got out of the way, allowing them to continue their fight, which proceeded to go on with them seemingly equally matched. After one week, Wenos had recovered from his wounds and went to face the Toa again. Linke, not in the mood, told him to go, that his first priority was to kill Opuric for killing Tezka, his teacher. Wenos ignored him and attacked, entering a fierce battle, with Linke's all-consuming rage taking control. Recht took advantage of his powers of Air to wound Wenos, since Wenos couldn't change into that element without potentially killing himself due to not having a solid form. While Wenos managed to grab the Toa's leg and threatened to cut it off with his axe, the Toa didn't back down. Linke gave him another chance, but he ignored the Toa's warning. Linke, then using the power of Sonics, was ready to kill Wenos. Wenos replied that while the element could kill him, it wouldn't work, as he would grab Linke's arm first and adapt to his body, which could withstand the Sonics power. Linke surprised him by throwing a sound-powered punch into Wenos' guts, plunging his entire arm through his foe's chest. Wenos died as a result of this extreme energy release, his body ripped apart from within. Abilities & Traits Wenos was a powerful and brash warrior. As a Skakdi, he had the powers of Lightning, but only while combining the ability with another Skakdi's power. His unique vision power was to ignite his weapon, or anything else with elemental properties, allowing him to use a lightning-enhanced strike. His third power was to reconstitute the elemental properties of anything he has been struck with. However, this ability was limited to elements in their solid forms, thus elements such as Air or Sonics, for instance, were most useful against him, as they would have made his body something that wasn't solid. Tools Wenos wielded an axe. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Koji